Assassin's Creed Fractures In Time
by Lordernst081
Summary: Years after the events of AC Origins, bayek finds a ancient First Civilization temple where he will encounter a sage, that will hand him an ancient artifact that will give him a second chance and thrust him onto a journey throughout the time line to prevent the solar flare and Juno's master plan while fixing the mistakes that were made he will encounter Kassandra among many others
1. Prologue

_**Assassin's Creed Fractures in Time**_

Lordernst089

* * *

 **Summary: Years after Bayek of Siwa has killed the Men responsible for the death of his son, Bayek discovers a ancient First Civilization temple where he will encounter a sage, that will hand him an ancient artifact that will give him a second chance to travel throughout the time line, he will discover the legacy of the brotherhood he's just begun and, fix the wrongs made.**

 **Over time he will come to Fulfill a prophecy as old as time itself. And if Bayek is lucky he will get something else out of this adventure. A little bit of closure to his years of grief. A second chance at a family.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In the course of his adventures across Egypt, trying to avenge his sons death by hunting down his sons murderers, Bayek of Siwa has found himself in many strange and sometimes unexpected situations. He is a sad and desperate man who will go to any lengths to gain closure over his son Khemu's murderers. That desperation takes him through the treacherous sands of Egypt and back, through the densest Sandstorms of which Senu cannot fly across, to cities of wonders, to villages razed to the ground, to open fields, to the very Depths of the Nile, through the currents of the Duat itself.

And to the Tombs of the Ancient pharaohs.

He really shouldn't keep venturing into those, and yet he does. And the more tombs he sees, the more it dawns on him that the tombs go into two categories. The ones that he was more or less raised to expect resting places for ancient pharaoh's, sacred places where they were laid to slumber in preparation for their journey to the field of reeds. Bayek definitely knows how to react to those reverently and with every ounce of respect he was raised with, considering he was intruding on their final resting place.

And then there are the other tombs. The older ones made out of strange, unnaturally smooth black stone, the ones where strange voices speak to him in an indescribable language. It doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out that these tombs- or innermost sanctums- are not Egyptian. But it is only after coming upon a few of them that he gets a... a feeling of sorts for them. These tombs are also apart of a ancient civilization. There just not apart of the Egyptian civilization.

They're extremely fascinating, but to be honest with himself he has a lot on his mind these days, and just doesn't have time in his life right now for another mystery. When he does come across these tombs Bayek will listen to the nonsense words, and marvel at the sheer scale and complexity, but then he will move on. He doesn't expect this time to be any different, except this time as soon as the message starts, Bayek hears a second voice, and this one he can understand

"Absolutely none of this is for you, you know," it says. "it is all for her."

Bayek turns, hand instinctively going to his sword, eyes scanning his surroundings . There's a man standing thirty yards away, older than Bayek by maybe five years. His hair is an unruly mane of dark curls, and when Bayek approaches cautiously towards him he's shocked by his eyes- two very distinctly different colors."who is all this for then?" he asks "and who is she?"

"she-that is unimportant right now. The animus will prioritize the message over your memories, so this is the safest time to talk."

Bayek hesitates "None of this makes sense," he says. "Who are you".

"I am what's known as a sage"

"i meant your name-"

"That doesn't matter,"the man- the sage- says. "Listen Bayek."

"So your name doesn't matter, but you just so happen to know mine?"

The sage seems genuinely amused by that. "if a man will travel the length and breadth of Egypt , saving every lost child and innocent in distress that you happen upon. "that mans name will spread."

Bayek hesitates, dropping his blade just a fraction of an inch. He has a point.

"Bayek"the sage says. "I know your hurting inside. I heard about what happened to your son, and I'm extremely sorry. But you will get a second chance."

 _Khemu_. As always, even the faintest reminder of his deceased son is enough to direct a throb of pain to the very core of his being, and his grip on his blade tightens, but this time there's a anxious excitement that follows the words."In this time and place." the promise almost sounds like a prophecy from ancient times-and there is nothing Bayek desires as badly as to be a father again. "What do you mean by that?" he asks. Another chance how...?"

"Someday," the sage says. "When your work in this time is finished, come find me. I'll explain everything."

"In this time-"

"Until then take this," the sage then reaches into his pocket and produces what appears to be an orb, similar to the one the oracle gave him.

"Take this Bayek," when we meet next I will explain its use."

"What is this-"

"When you work is finished," the sage says." Come find me. Your eagle will find the way."

The voice behind him, speaking in that unknown language, suddenly dissipates into silence. Bayek glances around him instinctively, but of course there's no one physical speaking there, and nothing to look at. When he gathers himself, and looks back for the sage, the man is already walking away. He seems to know the place better than Bayek does, because even though Bayek immediately runs after him putting away the orb in the process, the sage rounds a corner that Bayek just cant see, and Bayek doesn't manage to spot the sage again.

* * *

Years pass by before Bayek gives any serious thought to tracking down the sage again. But when he finally gets his revenge- for what its worth-and Aya leaves him forever, only to be replaced by Amunet a person that Bayek doesn't recognize, and there is nothing else in the whole of Egypt that seems...worth trying,Bayek's mind then returns to that promise of a second chance. By now he knows that there is not going to be no more children in his future, his life as it used to be is gone forever swept away just like the sand around him, and he will never again be a father. So he sets out again, Senu above him flying at a distance, searching the length and breadth of Egypt for the sage. After more than a week of searching, Senu seems to spot something, and leads Bayek off at a new angle. They keep traveling for a while after that, and then they come upon a village in a valley where the sage awaits them.

Bayek recognizes the face, the hair, the mismatched eyes-but this man appears to be five years younger than him. The sage he met had been older.

"Bayek" the sage says, with a grin. Despite sharing a face, the voice is different Greek, instead of Egyptian, and there is a less serious cast to his features that had been missing in the other man. Still, he says, "I've been waiting for you."

"I was actually..." It's hard to look at his eyes. "I was actually looking for somebody else."

No; he says. "You were looking for me. The sage you originally met died a few weeks ago, but that's why I'm here. He explained to me everything I needed to know about how to keep my identity and be a sage, he helped me sort through Aita's memories before he died, and he explained to me what I need to do to help you as well."

"Which is what exactly?"

The sage shakes his head and gestures for Bayek to make himself comfortable. "We have some things to sort through first," he says. "It might take awhile. See there was another race of creatures on earth. Millions of years ago."

"The Gods; Bayek says.

"No the Isu," the sage corrected. "They were...well, complex, and I'm sure we'll get back to them . But what you need to know at this moment is that they were very intelligent. They had technology we can't even comprehend, and before they went extinct they left... artifacts behind to try to influence humanity to a eventual outcome that they desired."

Bayek frowns-skeptical, but a little bit curious, despite himself. "Tell me more."

So the sage does. Over the course of the next several weeks, he tells Bayek a lot about the Isu, about the pieces of Eden they left behind, the apples, the shrouds, the staffs ,the swords, the tridents,and the keys. He tells him about the impending solar flare that will eventually come close to wiping humanity out. Bayek starts out skeptical, but as he hears more he begins to be convinced. It makes sense these pieces of Eden are exactly what the Order of Ancients sought out this whole time. He's actually seen the effects of these so called apples himself, and it's exactly as strange as what the sage is describing to him.

"So is this what sages do?" he asks, when all explanations were finally over, and he and the sage are sitting together over a low fire in the near darkness of a cloudy, starless night. "You... find random people and tell them about the history of the Isu?"

"No" the sage says. "Only on very rare occasions, and only certain people. I mean, us sages are a genetic anomaly. One of the Isu named Juno was trying to bring her dead husband back to life, and just tinkered with the human genome messing up a bunch of us. She couldn't bring him back, but we have his face and some of his knowledge. And as long as each sage is able to sort through Aita's memories, retain their identities, and reach out to one another to help each other out... we'll have a purpose." He shrugs. "I mean, I don't know how long that will last. I worry that someday we're going to lose the struggle and become Aita, and then what will we be? Just a group of conquerors, or tyrants who know a little too much ." He's gazing into the fire. It only takes one mistake a sage dying before the next one is born, and then that unbroken link of sages going all the way back to the Isu is broken, and then there's going to be no one left that fully knows how any of this works."

"I'm certain that won't happen," Bayek says, although he feels completely out of his depth making that claim.

"Someday," the sage says. "But anyways, no. this isn't normally what we sages do. We need you to do something, Bayek. And your going to get your second chance,"

Bayek hasn't forgotten that. "For Khemu," he says. "But that's...it's too late for me. There are no more children for me, Sage."

"No." the sage grins. "But there is the Brotherhood."

it takes Bayek a second to figure out what he means. "The Hidden Ones?"

The sage leans down to the sand, and draws their symbol there in smooth, clean lines. "Bayek; he says quietly. "Your Brotherhood that's going to last forever." A chill goes through Bayek at those very words. In almost the exact same way as he had looked upon that first sage in that Isu temple, and known with absolute certainty that he was telling the truth, Bayek believes this sage now. And to tell the truth that frightens him a little bit. He wants his brotherhood to last, but forever is a long time. "Hundreds and thousands of brothers and sisters."

Bayek lets out a shaky little breath, letting that sink in.

"Remember that solar flare I told you about?"

Bayek nods, a little confused. "The one you said was going to happen in more than two thousand years?"

"That's the one," the sage says. He's grinning and clearly enjoying this. "Bayek, if they're going to prevent it-the correct way-they're going to need your help."

"that is what that orb the first sage gave you is for,it will allow you to travel through time" the sage says.

A moment of silence, then Bayek repeats, quietly, "Two thousand years."

* * *

 **Authors Note: this is the first chapter for this story, depending on how many reviews this story gets I will either post the second chapter in three weeks or in two weeks. Until then peace out till next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

******Chapter 1: The Journey Begins******

* * *

 **Authors Note: So i checked on the first chapter and i got a review from a person and i want to take the time to answer your question Reader XV. At the time that i was writing the first chapter i had not read Bayek of Nowhere Father of No One until you brought it to my attention. When i was read it i noticed that our first chapters were similar so i contacted the author and apologized he was cool about it. He is a awesome person and i recommend that after you read this chapter you look at his story.**

 ** **Also i know i didn't have this posted by when i said around the time i was originally supposed to post. I got really busy with some things going on in my life and then thanksgiving came around so i was even more busy. While all this was going on i rewrote this chapter four times because i didn't like how it was the first time around. Then the second time i accidentally deleted the chapter. The third time i decided to improve it some more but scrapped it. until finally i came up with the finished version. So if you liked the chapter please comment on what you liked or if you didn't like it please tell me how i can improve. Oh** **before i end this chapter i want to let you guys know that the next chapter will be out a week before christmas.** **

* * *

**The story so Far:** _Previously: During Bayek's quest to find Khemu's killers Bayek ventured to a first civilization temple where he encountered a sage, Who gives him an apple of Eden and offers him a second chance, Years later when he has gotten his revenge and founded the hidden ones he goes on a journey to find the sage and get his second chance, He finds the sage and the sage tells a skeptical Bayek about the Isu, and the solar flare that will decimate the earth in two thousand years, the sage then informs Bayek that he will have to travel Two Thousands years into the future to help the brotherhood prevent the solar flare the right way and fix all of the mistakes that were made along the way._

* * *

They need the apple, the sage insists the golden orbs are called (and honestly, they do kind of seem like apples, so the name fits)before Bayek can even think about starting to travel through the timeline, so Bayek, and the sage mount their horses and ride out from the Sage's village in the middle of the valley, towards where Bayek had hidden the apple.

"Why me?" Bayek asks, when they are nearly there. "It cant just be that I helped found the Hidden Ones, can it? I'm not the only one who did that."

"Part of it is your bloodline," the Sage admitted.

"What about my bloodline?"

"I think that you are descended from the Isu," the Sage says. "The way you and your eagle Senu work together is unlike anything a mere human could possibly do." He looks up in the direction of a flock birds, but Bayek shakes his head and gestures in another direction, where Senu is preoccupied with hunting a hyena. He stopped questioning how his connection with Senu allows them to work together a long time ago. They just do, they mold together, they work together, they hunt together, like they were destined to do.

"So the Isu had a unique connection to eagles?" Bayek asks, looking at the Sage.

"They had other... peculiar senses. Like you do, with Senu."

That information is a little concerning, but Bayek would not let it interfere with his link with Senu. It is special, it has absolutely nothing to do with the Isu. That belongs solely to him and Senu.

Bayek brings the conversation back to the reason why he has been chosen. "You said that some of it was my bloodline," what is the rest of the reason?"

"It's you Bayek"the sage says. "Do you think that saving the world is going to be as easy as stopping the Order of Ancients? Of coarse not I have no idea how your going to do it or what it is going to take. But I know that you have saved Egypt Bayek. You are exactly the type of person we want in the future, trying to fix things."

"There have been many extraordinary people that did that though," Bayek says "saved Egypt there have been many pharaohs, generals, and heroes that have saved Egypt before"

"No" he chuckles a little. "No none like you Bayek, I'm not going to say that other men haven't marched with legions of soldiers before, and fought off conquerors or whatever else in defense of Egypt but Bayek, you literally walked the entire Length of this nation, and when you saved all of Egypt I mean that you saved every metropolis, every tiny village, every port or dock, every single field, and river one at a time. You saved all of Egypt on your own. You remind me of someone else another sage had encountered her name was Kassandra, and she did the same thing as you" The Sage says.

"And you will need her help before you go to the future, she will guide you from here on out on what you need to do to prevent the solar flare,".

"What" Bayek says "Who is Kassandra and how will I find this person?"

"She is a Misthios who forged her own legacy and saved Greece on her own she is a descendant of the Isu like I suspect you are and she has seen the future."

"She sounds like a remarkable person and I would be honored to meet her, But I hope you don't expect me to do what me and her did to the rest of the world, when I arrive in the... I mean when I'm in the future." As always he stutters over the words, because as always he can't completely will himself to believe it. No matter how much he believes the sage, no matter what sorcery he has seen with his eyes from the apple already, two thousand years is nearly impossible to wrap his mind around. "There is probably more people in the world than in Egypt, Greece, and Rome, right? The world is much larger than that I have no idea how much larger but it must be right?"

The sage laughs" well a man once tried to calculate the distance all the way around the world." He pauses "and?" Bayek prompts

The sage tells him, and the number blows Bayek's mind " that is a very large Earth," he exclaims

"with a lot of people in it," the sage says in agreement "Seriously don't worry Bayek I'm sure you will not have to save all of them individually." He spurs his horse forwards, a little bit faster, so that Bayek is left with the fading echoes of his laughter as the man races on ahead. "Just stop the sun from burning everything up, yes?" Bayek scowls and spurs his horse on in pursuit of him.

* * *

 ** _Several Days Later:_** The journey to where Bayek had hidden the apple had been a long one, with Bayek and the sage having encountered bandits on their way through the fields of Memphis, the sage managed to dispatch them they then resumed their journey, then they had disturbed some hippos on their way through Fayum, Bayek took care of the hippos they managed to get through the black desert and had finally arrived at Siwa where Bayek had hid the apple near the stone circle.

The apple seems to hum in Bayek's hands when he's holding the apple again, a thin, persistent humming sensation in his head that seems like the sounds that emanate from the Isu temples. Bayek is surprised by how calm he feels when he is holding it this is it, this is the moment when he finally learns how he will be able to travel through the timeline. Assuming he is really able to, And that the sage isn't just...crazy. And hes not deluded for believing him.

"You're not going to want to head straight for the ending of the Human/Isu war but slightly after," The sage explains, watching the light from the apple grow brighter. Bayek can feel it sort of dragging him, and he isn't sure whether to resist it or give in, for the moment he resists, gritting his teeth and using every ounce of will power he has to resist the apple.

"That makes sense I would want to be a little bit after that, right? If I want to find her and do any good" he still has no idea how he is going to accomplish the task given to him, but he has spent countless days questioning the sage on the journey to retrieve the apple, it did not lead to anything helpful, the sage hadn't been able to tell him more than he had already told him about how everything happens, just that he will have to figure out how to change it when he gets there, and that if anyone will be able to do it, he will.

"Aim for 303 B.C.," the sage says

"303 B.C.?"

"She's there," the sage says. "The person you need to help you Kassandra."

Bayek stares at him momentarily, processing the information, then he nods. He'd like to see the world not explode as well. "It's fine," he assures the sage. "I got this covered."

He is not entirely convinced that he can, but it is worth it because he can see the man visibly relax as he says it."Good luck Bayek," the sage says.

And those words of encouragement are the last words he hears before he loses his struggle with the apple, it consumes him and the world just disappears. Bayek can feel himself falling through a vast expanse of darkness, the only light is the apple which seems to get brighter as he falls, then he hears Senu. He knows it is Senu just like he would recognize Aya's voice, he instantly reaches out to Senu through there connection straining to see what Senu sees.

After a moment their connection works just as smoothly as it always has. But instead of being treated to a view of Egypt from overhead, he sees the time line images flash before him some he recognizes as his life others are of people in various different time periods in one image he sees a pharaoh leading his army into battle, in another he sees the Rome being formed, in another he sees Alexander the great conquering Egypt. Finally after what seemed to be a lifetime he finally sees the time period he is looking for it is just like what the sage described, Senu goes into a spiral heading straight for the moment, coming in for a landing the same way she would on a normal flight. The closer he gets the more he feels his consciousness returning to his body, for a moment he can feel himself falling through the darkness and then it suddenly ends.

The apples glow fades, and Bayek finds himself on a ship somewhere, surrounded by waves gently rocking against the ship, with 20 men rowing the oars with as much strength as they can muster, and in the center resides a woman giving orders and directing the men on what to do, the woman was broad of face, with a serious look in her hazel eyes and a thick braid of russet hair hanging across her left shoulder. She wore golden armor which covered her from head to toe, she also had a cloak which went from her shoulders to her head, the sun glinted on her armor which blinded Bayek as he looked at it. Topping this all off were two wickedly sharp daggers which stood at her side in a easy to reach area all of this gave the woman a sense of authority and power.

Bayek finally manages to reorient himself he tucks the apple away he hears Senu shriek and land on his shoulder then the woman is looking at him and the men have stopped rowing and have their swords out and directed at him,

"Everybody stand down" the woman says the men then return their swords to their scabbards. "Welcome Bayek I have been expecting you," the woman says

"Who are you?" Bayek asks

"My name is Kassandra and I know why you are here" Kassandra states, Bayek is shocked, it actually worked, he is actually here.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter peace out until next time**


End file.
